Más allá de mis Ojos
by XchaoticKittieX
Summary: Un corazón hecho pedazos, una despedida indirecta y un rubio dispuesto a recuperar lo que es suyo. ¿Será capaz Yuki de dejar su pasado atrás? Un pasado que lo ha perseguido desde los más íntimos confines de su memoria.
1. Prólogo

___**Prólogo.  
Libertad.**_

Solo tuyo

___**Ese inconfundible aroma me hace**__  
____**sentir en lo más alto del ser.**_

___**Ese sentimiento de estar a tu lado.**_

_**Observar esa abrasadora mirada,**__  
____**ojos ámbar que parecen fuego**__  
____**Una tormenta de emociones**__  
____**Me baña con su amedrentador  
caudal de sensaciones **_

___**¡He aquí! ¡Mírame! Soy tu muñeco**__  
____**¡Obsérvame, me vuelves loco!**__  
____**Retenme en tus brazos **__  
____**Eres el encantador de todos mis males**__  
____**Mi salvador de este mundo vacío. **_

___**Otra vez somos dos, solo dos,  
Viviendo del otro**__**  
**____**disfrutando de esencias.**_

___**Este paraíso lejano**__**  
**____**Me envuelve. **_

___**¡Ahora!  
Tenme entre tus brazos, no me dejes ir.  
¡Mantenme a tu lado!**_

___**¿Suena tentador?**__  
____**¿Crees en la provocación? **_

___**Pues acércate, Compruébalo**__  
____**te estoy esperando**__  
____**Cada noche**__  
____**Cada minuto**__  
____**Esa sensación**__  
____**Te pertenezco lo sabes.**__  
____**Ahora ven a mí **_

___**¡Ahora! quédate conmigo.**_

___**Te espero a cada segundo**__  
____**Somos dos:**__  
__**Solo dos en este pequeño mundo que hemos creado**_

_Eiri ¿recuerdas nuestra canción?, bueno la que yo asigne como nuestra.  
Mi amor ¿Me quieres? La pregunta de siempre aunque ya no espero respuesta.  
Yuki ¿Me extrañarás? Ojala no sea así._

_¿Tienes presente todo lo que pasamos juntos? Así lo recuerdo yo._

Todo comenzó con una pequeña cita a la orilla de la playa, nos conocimos por vez primera teniendo una enorme compatibilidad.

En esos momentos pensé que no podía haber hombre más perfecto que tú.

Desde ese instante me deje guiar por ti. Por tu cautivadora forma de llevarme hacia tus redes y engatusarme hasta dejar mi boca sin aliento.

De un tiempo a otro, estaba allí intentando conocerte a fondo, buscando una manera de acercarme como pudiera a ese preciado corazón.

Lamentablemente sólo era una escusa para tenerte a mi lado, mi soledad estaba embriagada, mareando mi esencia y al fin habías llegado tú soltando una pequeña esperanza cuando ofrecías el mundo a mis pies.

_¿No crees que cuando el encanto del amor llega, todo se ve de una perspectiva distinta, haciendo que la realidad se distorsione de una manera increíble?_

Desde entonces comenzamos una hermosa relación según mis propias palabras.

Creyendo una vez en tus palabras vacías comencé a bailar un vals sin sentido… perdiendo el control de mi mismo.

_"Tu estabas para mi y yo estaba para ti… eso era lo ideal ¿no?"_

Lo que nunca supe, mas bien lo que nunca me digne a aceptar fue el tenebroso daño de tu antigua pareja a la que hasta el día de hoy, todavía quieres.

Descubrí con el tiempo que jamás podrías olvidarlo, que él, ya que no puedo nombrarlo por su nombre, estaría presente por siempre y para siempre.

Siendo mi fantasma, persiguiendo invisiblemente mi meta, arrancando toda mi certeza y subiendo a flote toda mi inseguridad…

Lo peor de todo esto es que cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba completamente a tus pies, pensando en ti a cada segundo.

Quería mostrarte que mi mundo podía proteger el tuyo pero fue otro de mis errores.

_"Creer en el mañana, un mundo irreal en donde la felicidad podía otorgártela yo, fue un terrible error"_

Ahora, solo puedo sentarme a ver cómo me olvidas en un rincón de este viejo bar, tomando un trago mientras recuerdo que en algún momento me sentí lo más importante, llegando a pensar que mi mundo perfecto era a tu lado.

_"__Mientras mis lagrimas caen, mi corazón se rompe a pedazos en un ciclo repetitivo en donde los miedos dominan todo y nada…"_

Deje de ser yo mismo…

Cuando miro en el espejo está la misma persona, el mismo físico, el mismo cabello de particular color, el mismo estilo al vestir con su toque infantil y cómodo. Sin embargo, sigue faltando lo primordial, he perdido el brillo de mis ojos, por lo tanto se me escapo el espíritu.

_"He perdido todo ¿Tal vez?"_

Esa trampa ilusoria a la que llaman amor ya no está aquí. ¡Sí! la arranque de mi corazón, ese sentimiento tedioso ya no aparecerá, se desvaneció. Desde ahora solo queda mi mente siendo la que comanda todo.

No es que sienta odio, eso es para personas que no pueden aceptar lo que paso, pues yo, lo acepto con toda discreción. Después de todo, solo he perdido algo que no servia de nada en mi interior.

Nunca fui importante, como el objeto reemplazable de fábrica, quizás hasta aburrido, pero que más da.

Esto sirvió para darme cuenta de que la soledad no es tan mala y que perfectamente puedo vivir con ella.

Te pido.

En realidad te ruego… que si quieres alejarte de mí lo hagas ahora. En estos momentos en los que pienso con la cabeza fría, en estos momentos en los que no hay resentimiento… en estos momentos que elimine el amor de mi vida.

Hay personas que no sirven para las relaciones de pareja y una vez más, me he encargado de restregarlo sobre mí.

_"Ya sabiendo que esta es mi despedida. Sólo te diré: _—_Quiero que seas feliz"_

Hay personas que pueden vivir así y pues no dejo de ser una de esas personas.

Si encuentras una hipocresía en esto, mira mas allá de mis ojos y sentirás que no hay mayor verdad que la que te nombro con mis labios, esos que besaste alguna vez.

Ahora sólo te queda creer en lo que te dicen mis manos al escribir estas palabras…__

_"Cada uno tiene su forma de ver la vida, de aprenderla y practicarla_"

Soy de los que a golpes y a porrazos, se dan cuenta de la verdad.

Cometiendo errores he llegado hasta aquí, no digo que sea lo mejor pero es mi manera de ver las cosas.

_Siendo el desierto mí resguardo del miedo…_

_ Prefiero sentir mi inseguridad en la mayor soledad porque mi conclusión es:_

—_"No__**todas las personas pueden ser felices".**_

Mi persona no es la excepción.

Mira a través de mis ojos y sabrás que lo que te digo es la verdad, que de una vida de pesares he aprendido a mantenerme erguido y seguir avanzando, no puedo quedarme atrás Eiri.

Ya no puedo. Ya no deseo amarte.

_"Se esfumo, desapareció y no volverá"_

_Y con esta carta me despido de Ti, de mi corazón, de mi yo anterior._  
_A quien conociste, enamoraste y tuviste rendido a tus pies._  
_Ese ser iluso ha quedado en el olvido._

___**Esta es nuestra despedida, Yuki Eiri.**__  
__**"Shuichi Shindou"**_

Nunca digas nunca, tampoco jamás, no me sueltes como si nada promesas que no cumplirás._"Las promesas son sujetas de palabras falsas"_


	2. Aceptación

**Aceptación.**

"_Estas son las palabras que te hacen creer, enamorarte, ilusionarte._

_Vagas palabras que miles de veces toman un sentido textual, pero que siguen siendo sólo palabras"_

Entre las palabras amargas facilité el final a nuestra relación, aquella que había muerto hace tanto tiempo en realidad, gracias a los dos.

Personas insignificantes que no supieron darse cuenta de la realidad, quizás yo más que tu.

¿Qué sentido tendría darnos culpa equitativa?

Ya no es necesario. Simplemente en estos momentos es en donde quisiera derretirme como el hielo, ese que poseías en su corazón y que me costó tanto descifrar.

¡Soy tan estúpido! Cuando creí que todo era perfecto otra vez la realidad me volvió a mi sitio dejando atrás todo, mis infantiles sueños, mis decadentes anhelos, hallándome aquí.

Encontré el frío y la habitación solitaria, recordé viejos momentos. La última imagen se paseo por mi mente, cuando le di la última ojeada a la carta que hice.

A decir verdad, después de ello desaparecí de todos lados, la fama dejo de ser mi estilo de vida, al fin y al cabo, todo era por él.

De forma cobarde me aleje de las persona que amaba, diciéndolo textualmente, me despedí de todos aquellos sentimientos. No volviendo a aparecerme en sus vida.

"_Mis ganas de vivir, de entregarme y de enseñarte a amar sin pedir nada a cambió serian suficientes para ambos. Creí que haciéndote feliz todo estaría completo pero olvide lo más importante. Pues yo como persona individual debía encontrar mi propia felicidad. Entregándote todo me abandone a mí mismo, una y otra vez"_

Los videos de mi memoria me acobardan frente a esa pequeña ventana que iluminada por la tenue luz de la avenida hace visible todo aquello por lo que pasé.

La primera vez que sospeche, fue cuando encontré esa imagen. Allí estaba Eiri y otra persona, sus brazos entrelazados y cálidas miradas, me dejaban un extraño sabor en la boca, en ese recuerdo gráfico estaba viendo mis deseos hechos realidad.

Una mirada llena de esperanza. Esa que yo había intentado sacarle de mil y una maneras pero que simplemente era imposible para mis nulos esfuerzos -según mis pensamientos de esa época-.

Sentí esas pequeñas ganas de seguir luchando por y para él, sin embargo se obstaculizo a medida que pasó el tiempo. Esa llama se apagó como aquella vela prendida a medias que es lentamente derrotada por un solo suspiro; y con ello, los celos comenzaron a cegarme, a hacerme más inútil con el tiempo, perdiendo eso que le cautivó.

Le observaba tan fuerte frente a mí haciéndose el muñeco de hierro controlando toda emoción que se cruzase por encima, pueden creer que como un iluso fui creyendo en esa careta haciendo que mis ganas se derrumbaran. Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió siempre, con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que era tan débil.

Lloraba como un pequeño entre los brazos de Seguchi. Como aquella vez que estaba tras la puerta escuchando su enorme secreto, el amor de su vida había sido asesinado por él -_por ti Eiri-_, y aunque nunca me lo mencionó trate de comprenderle.

Aún así, el terror se fue apoderando de mi, otra vez, ahora era un muerto el que no me dejaba traspasar esa muralla. Suena tan frío que lo exprese con estas vagas palabras, pero ese terror fue tan real. Mis ganas de apoderarme de él pasaron a ser mi obsesión, mi locura, mi extraña forma de amarle.

"_Viendo hacia el frente, siguiendo a paso firme, choque con mis propias ansias de que solo sea a mí a quien miraras mientras tanto, sentía como te alejabas paso a paso siguiendo tú camino de soledad ¿No ves como embargaste el mío también? Quitando esa inocencia que aturdía mi forma de ver las cosas"_

Ha pasado un año desde que deje todo signo del Shuichi Shindou de antes.

Es extraño hablar de mi persona así, a veces siento que soy un desconocido, que sólo se esfuerza por tratar de entenderse interiormente. He dejado muchísimas cosas de lado, mis ganas, mis amistades, la fama, el amor -¿porque siempre hablo de ese sentimiento doloroso?-, se supone que es un tema zanjado, que lamentable método de auto convencimiento de mi parte. Eso sí, no me juzguen por tratar de creerlo simplemente así todo esta mas tranquilo.

"_No busques a todo una explicación porque es difícil encontrarla. Así, como es dificultoso abandonar cada pedazo del pasado, me encuentro haciendo el intento de sanar mis heridas."_

Pasando las horas por fin salgo a respirar el aire puro, esto se ha vuelto una digna rutina de ver; jamás creí que cada detalle importará tanto, al menos eso he aprendido a valorar a los largo de estos meses.

Creo que estoy listo para ver a Hiro, extraño su presencia. Se que también ha estado preocupado por mí pero esto era necesario, aunque el tiempo no ha sido suficiente para mi pequeño problema existencial, es hora de enfrentar si quiera el abandono de algo que aún valoro: la amistad.

"_Sanando el desamor de mi alma, he arrojado a un baúl completamente todo.  
Es hora de tratar de equiparar algunas de las cosas del pasado.  
Esas que aún vale la pena rescatar y volver a formar. Observando el cielo, volví a entender… que alejarse a veces daña a otros"_

He vuelto después de mirar aquellas páginas del recuerdo junto a un fiel amigo, por fin le vi. Después de tanto sentí esos cálidos brazos inundarme del cariño del que me aleje para sanar mi propia existencia.

Hiro no me reprocho nada y nuestras pláticas no han cambiado en lo absoluto, es con la única persona que puedo ser yo. Después de haber cambiado y de no ser el mismo, de tener una esencia completamente diferente y que descolocaría a cualquiera. Aun así estuvo allí como siempre, con esa figura que me da protección.

Hoy por fin he podido enfrentar a uno de mis temores, a alguien de mi pasado del que había arrancado gracias a los miedos que acobardaron cada uno de mis sentimientos.

"_Aun temeroso de hacer contacto con algo del pasado y aunque este horrible sentimiento llamado amor este tratando de desechar mi voluntad, sé que no todo fue malo. Solo quiero sanarme, desparecer esos angustiosos y obsesivos sentimientos, siendo un yo que golpeado por la realidad ha vuelto a surgir"_

Agradezco cada una de sus palabras porque cada cosa que dice en mi mente queda grabada y aunque fuera pasajero, se que estará allí para recordármelo aunque no haya dado señales de vida por un año completo.

Espero poder caminar a su lado. No de la misma manera que antes porque lo único que quiero es dejar atrás a ese horrendo personaje, con esa ingenuidad que traspasaba cualquier muro y que hizo la ilusión mas dolorosa al chocar en la verdad. Esa dolorosa verdad llamada Eiri Uesugi. -_Aún cuando escribo tú nombre se me estruja el corazón-_, esa verdad que me hizo despertar como otro.

No pregunte por aquel personaje, ni siquiera la más mínima señal de recuerdo sobre él y eso impresionó mucho a mi amigo. Sentí en sus ojos saltar las dudas y quise dejar eso para más adelante cuando sea capaz de hablar de ello con toda claridad.

Deje las palabras en su boca y mire el mundo exterior como un pequeño con inocencia falsa que se denoto en mis ojos. Ya no era el mismo, el se dio cuenta sin chistar, sólo me apoyo de la única manera en que puede hacerlo, siendo mi amigo incondicional. _"Gracias Hiro, por estar ahí… con el Shuichi de ahora"_

_Nada es igual a como fue, se nubla todo y ya no sé que más decir. Simplemente me tendré que conformar una vez más._

_Llore cuando te conocí, ahora intento olvidarte. Tu amor es una dulce desdicha…_

_Lloraba solo por conseguirte, ahora estoy muriendo porque te dejo hacer lo que me haces a mí._

_Shuichi Shindou._

Nunca dejes que todo escape. A veces tu propio egoísmo te deja en soledad, aunque el silencio sea amigo… siempre necesitas de otros para seguir adelante. Deja de mirar como aquel niño de antaño, todo cambia, todo se desprende. Todo vuelve a comenzar.

_Aunque el amor sea el cruel sentimiento que me destruyo._

_Hay otros que no es preciso que tenga que olvidar._

_**Respirar profundo en soledad.**_


	3. Prisionero

**Prisionero.**

"_Shuichi"_

_Estaba escuchando un pequeño susurro a lo lejos, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente entre la semi-consciencia de esos segundos atrás. Esa voz, que hipnotizaba mi mente y jugaba con mis acciones hacia mi piel de gallina. Reacciones que nadie podía lograr además de él. _

_El placer era ocasional, tocaba mi cuerpo explorándolo por completo lo que me hacia inmensamente feliz, era la primera vez que entregaba todo a alguien y quien mejor que él para ello, eso pensé._

_Estaba sumergido entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo se encontraba el mío expectante ante cada uno de sus movimientos. Nervioso ante cada reacción producida, y temeroso del placer. Entregado a la lujuria que se disfrazaba tras la ternura en mis ojos… era tan fácil leer mis pensamientos a través de ellos, eso le satisfacía aún más._

_Tomando una de mis manos, la beso con toda la parsimonia del mundo mientras yo sentía mi piel hervir con cada extremo roce suyo, lamio sus dedos sensualmente mientras yo no me perdía ningún detalle del fabuloso espectáculo. Invadió inmediatamente mi entrada con dos intrusos, a lo que el dolor tensaba mis músculos rápidamente._

"_Eres muy estrecho Shuichi"_

_Le vi sonreír de una manera indescriptible para mí._

_Mi sonrojo iba considerablemente en aumento, posando una sonrojadas mejillas que acompañaban a mis violáceos ojos. Aprovechó mi distracción colocando otro de sus dedos y moviéndolos en círculos demostró su experiencia, rápidamente me tenia jadeando y rogando por que el contacto sea aún mayor._

"_Shuichi. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

_Sonriendo me hablo al oído rozando con su miembro el mío adrede para provocar mayores sensaciones, tan solo jadié, una y otra vez. Busque el aire que robaba de mí alrededor a cada instante, rogando por más, suplicando a que quitaras mi virginidad, confesando que era todo tuyo. Eso sólo hizo que con fiereza entrara de una vez por todas volviendo mi vista nublada, tapando todo a mí alrededor. _

_Encargándose de otorgarme las sensaciones necesarias._

"_Shuichi"_

_Escuche decir en un tono ronco mientras el placer era extasíante. Me corrí muchas más veces que él aquella noche._

_Aumentamos la velocidad, yo con los ojos entrecerrados y la vista nublada, él con sus cabellos pegados a la cara y el sudor deslizándose por el cuerpo. Mi corazón latió como nunca y me aferre a su cuerpo para obtener más contacto, con mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Termino corriéndose en mi interior y luego se dejo caer a un lado, sonreí amplio con el cuerpo en las nubes._

"_Te amo Yuki… "_

_Silencio fue todo lo que escuche después de eso y me exalte, el mismo silencio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Mire hacia el otro lado como buscando algo, eran pasada las cinco de la madrugada_.

Cautivo

No solo has tomado estos ojos

Incluso, ya he tenido bastante con el peligro de la pureza

Convirtiéndose solo en tiempo e insanidad.

Laberinto que es inadvertido confusamente

La voz que te llama esta desbordante de amor

Y hace eco tristemente

Soy prisionero en el paraíso

Tú has perforado mi oscuridad

Soy prisionero en el paraíso

En la eternidad hay una luz que no sale

Acerca de la crueldad, hay un maravilloso amor el cual fue encerrado

Cada vez que te abrazo no puedo salir intacto

Esas yemas de los dedos me tocan, y se siente como el hielo, ah, tan frío…

Transmitiendo las cálidas gotas de mis mejillas, tomo la libertad

Cielo e infierno, después de tanto tiempo, ¿cuál será mi lugar?

Es como si ya no lo buscara

Soy prisionero en el paraíso

Mi mentira se hace una verdad para ti…

Soy prisionero en el paraíso

Por la eternidad un sueño del que no despiertas

Es una cadena sin significado, es un deseo prohibido

¿Hasta dónde está bien llegar?

—Yuki —Repetí inconscientemente mientras buscaba algo con que distraerme.

Otra vez mi mente jugaba conmigo, recordándome una y otra vez lo inocente que había sido antes, escarbando de nuevo sobre mis recuerdos sellados.

Tras la mirada opaca sólo quedan eso… recuerdos, malditos recuerdos que me hacen sentir tan estúpido.

En este instante, me encuentro recordando mi primera vez hundido en el pasado. Todo por culpa de haberle encontrado ayer, tan apático, con esa misma mirada fría y carente de algún sentimiento. _¿Alguna vez fuiste capaz de amar?_ Aunque tengo esa respuesta. Sí, lo fuiste, una vez hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo lamento decirme a mí mismo que no fui yo el afortunado. _¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Afortunado?_ Por favor memoria deja de torturarme. _¿Desde cuando has estado allí? ¿Quién te crees?_ Deja que mi corazón vuele de aquí porque ya está podrido, ya no siente _¿Lo olvidaste?_

"_Es increíble, que con solo verte me hundes en un precipicio y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, sólo seguir cayendo"_

Había salido a pasear como muchas veces desde que me reencontré con Hiro, las pequeñas sonrisas se me escapaban de vez en cuando. _Olvide a mi soledad, olvidando al de antes y al de después, olvidando a todos mis Yo_. Sólo siendo alguien que disfruta de pequeños momentos junto a alguien especial. _Hasta que te encontré de frente a mí_.

Realmente no me lo esperaba, un momento que he estado evadiendo durante un largo periodo se estaba dando ante mí por una simple coincidencia. Su cara no cambio y mis opacos ojos tampoco lo hicieron, no me explico cómo saque fuerzas para ser capaz de quedar impávido, sin mostrar una sola expresión.

"_Sonriendo escape de ti, demostrándote que ya no era el mismo y mostrándote al nuevo Shuichi" _Impresionado mordí mis labios, aunque no tenia que mostrar ninguna debilidad.

Quería tenerle lo más lejos de mí y esta no era una opción a seguir. Aborrecía tenerle frente a mí pero ni siquiera esa satisfacción sería capaz de darle, no le daría nada. Que se quede con su orgullo y me deje en paz. Volví a pensar en gritarlo pero fui fuerte, estoy orgulloso de ello. Mire a mi amigo dando la vuelta y con mi voz tan fría como el hielo, dije: —_Lo siento Hiro, te llamo otro día._

Dejándolos atrás volví a mis pensamientos y deje escapar las lágrimas.

La soledad me acompaño mientras silenciosamente mi sufrimiento era escuchado, no di la vuelta en ningún momento, no quise verlos. Así que una vez que me perdí entre la multitud, desesperadamente corrí hasta mi departamento encerrando mis memorias en el baúl de amarguras.

"_La debilidad acecha sin que nadie sea capaz de descubrirle, aunque engañase todo de mí nunca me tendrás de vuelta porque ya no soy el mismo. Mi voluntad se perdió con el tiempo, en el espacio y solo queda esto, espero con ansias que te hayas dado cuenta que ya no causas nada en mi interior, tan solo resentimiento hacia mí mismo, por ser débil a tu lado"_

Volviendo a contornear escena tras escena, todos cambiamos hasta él.

Realmente no sé por qué todavía sigue robando mi existencia, es tan cruel, quizás yo soy el único inhumano aquí. Es mejor dejarlo allí, no quiero pensar más.

Con esos pensamientos entre a la regadera pasando el agua fría hasta que entumeciera mi cuerpo, despertando de los dolorosos recuerdos. Abro los ojos con la misma inexpresiva cara y la sonrisa amarga, al menos he sido capaz de confrontarlo mejor de lo que esperaba.

"_El tiempo pasa lentamente mientras ocupo mi mente en lo que he estado haciendo. Escondiéndome de todo y sumergiendo mi alma en el silencio, cautivo, presa de los recuerdos"_

Vi mi día pasar lentamente mientras me encerraba en aquel lugar, ya no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado, me desconecte otra vez del mundo. Apague la computadora que había usado hace muy poco, saque la línea del teléfono, apague el celular, como en algún principio no deseando que nadie molestase esta insoportable soledad.

Con el tiempo he perdido el sentido de las horas, creo que hasta mi mente se desconectó, despertando de un dormir sin sueños tras ese sillón que ha visto mis lagrimas tantas veces. Desorientado me levanto viendo que ya son las seis de la tarde, sin duda las pastillas para dormir ayudan a que duerma profundamente, es algo gracioso de ver, soy bastante sano aun así me medico para poder dormir, que raro es el mundo.

—_Abre la puerta, se que estas allí _—Dijo una voz sorpresiva.

Pare en seco al escuchar las palabras tras la puerta, no tengo idea hace cuanto tiempo está allí tampoco me interesa, no abriré a nadie en absoluto. Cada vez me vuelvo más caprichoso y egoísta, quizás me estoy pareciendo a lo que más aborrezco pero ya no quiero entender nada, quiero estar en paz.

—_Shuichi, abre la puerta._

Maldita sea que insistente _¿Cómo sabe que vivo aquí? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_

Vuelvo mis pasos al darme cuenta, acabo de escuchar la voz… Si, la voz de Eiri. No puede ser.

Observo que la perilla se está girando lentamente, no estaba preparado, tenía tantas ganas de huir en ese momento pero estaba paralizado. Finalmente y con gran susto coloque el pestillo justo a tiempo, impidiendo la entrada de _él_.

Vuelve a intentarlo sin ningún resultado ya que se da cuenta que estoy aquí dentro. Trata de hablar nuevamente mostrando ese tono exigente, sin embargo, ya no soy el mismo. No tengo porque hacerle caso.

—_¡Vete, sal de aquí Eiri!_

Finalmente hizo que hablara, es un terco. No lo dejare entrar, me ha costado tanto borrar su presencia de mi memoria… no quiero verle otra vez.

"_Por favor déjame"_. Ruego entre pensamientos mientras cierro los ojos tratando de calmarme, preparándome por si llega a pasar algo inesperado. Por unos segundos ningún ruido se escucha, luego siento como se desploma en la puerta golpeándola con fuerza. Apretando mis puños soy incapaz de moverme; y observo la puerta desde unos metros.

—_Shuichi…_—Susurra.

Silencio, es todo lo que puedo entregar mientras sigo apresado por los miedos.

Los recuerdos y esta tortuosa situación, este corazón destruido por un fantasma… por su fantasma. Ahora cierro mis ojos, imaginándole al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando cada movimiento. Algo se desliza pero no soy capaz de abrir mis ojos hasta el final cuando siento que se alejan, los pasos suenan en el suelo, estruendosos y cansados _-al ritmo que solo tú puedes darle… Eiri-._

"_No pude hacer nada porque aún controlas mis emociones, siendo el amor una irrazonable arma de matanza, me encuentro aquí incapaz de hablar o de reaccionar contra esta guerra"_

Pasan los segundos y no abro los ojos.

Quiero respirar todo el aire que pueda como si estuviera siendo robado de mis pulmones o de mi existencia, enmarcando mi departamento miro la puerta de color oscuro, bajo mi mirada hacia lo que se había deslizado hace unos segundos.

Mas que anonadado me acerco con cuidado, como un gato astuto atrapando algo con desconfianza, abro la pequeña nota y las lagrimas comienzan a rondar mi cara una vez más en aquel día en el que me acompañaba el asombroso silencio.

"_Aunque escapes de Mi, te encontraré, una y otra vez,_

_Porque me perteneces como la primera vez;_

_Y mientras más te escondas,_

_Más excavaré."_

_Yuki_

"_No entiendo porque te empeñas en seguir este juego, ahora que me rendí. Esperas que vuelva a confiar, estás loco y yo lo estoy más, por guardar este mensaje"_

Todo se vuelve completamente tranquilo, envolviendo al cielo y al sol que quema mi cuerpo. Estas desapareciendo ¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando en mí errar?

Para mí, completamente solo… Dentro de esos fríos ojos que están abrazando el odio, aún si te desdeñas a ti mismo el dolor no desaparecerá. Abraza la eterna tristeza. Tu nombre que cantaba para mí se lo ha llevado tranquilamente el viento

_Shuichi Shindou_

_Es tan difícil reencontrar el pasado… pero no olvidaré que ya no soy el mismo, que todo está disuelto y lo más importante que el amor se disperso y no volverá._

_**Tiempos desorientados**_


End file.
